Office panelling systems typically are designed about individual office panels which can be interconnected and joined to subdivide what would otherwise be an open space. Initially, individual free-standing panels were used, however, integrated panelling systems now also serve as passageways for conduits, for power and communications wiring, as well as for supporting office components such as desks, filing cabinets, etc. The interconnected panelling systems typically rely on the series of connected panels for stability. `T` junctions of panels typically occur at a junction of panel ends and various connections methods have been proposed at such a junction. A junction intermediate a panel length is difficult to interconnect and causes problems with passage of wires between panels. Although a `T` shaped junction is the most typical, other angled junctions are used.
Panelling systems are designed to allow for both flexibility in initial design as well as flexibility in changing the design should the needs of the space change in the future.
There remains a need for a panelling system having improved flexibility.